The Fugitive : Book 2
by OkamiPlayer
Summary: 5 months later everyone but Snake eyes moved on after Kimiko's abduction. Until a new mission came up about a science lab creating these bugs called Cronus Bites. Keep reading to find out.
1. Chapter One- Mixed Emotions

Chapter One- Mixed Emotions

Snake eyes room

As Snake eyes awoke startled from a nightmare. He thought about Kimiko, "I can't... I..- he shook his head of the thought.

He felt so stressed, so angry, so... depressed. Snake eyes felt empty in a way that Kimiko wasn't there. Did snake eyes have feelings for her or was is he in regret that he didn't save her.

* * *

Hey guys! Its me OkamiPlayer and yesterday we hit 300 views! So I decided to give you the next story.


	2. Chapter Two- Back to Duty

**Chapter Two- Back to duty**

**G.I. Joe com room**

The whole G.I. Joe Alpha team were sitting around in the com room either reading books, playing video games, or just running the tread mill.

Until the com went off. "G.I. Joes I have a urgent mission, I don't have much time." The voice said.

"What? Who is this!" Scarlett asked.

"Don't have time to explain! Oh no!.. there coming! No,no, stop!" The channel went dark.

"He tried to buy time to get the location." Breaker said.

"I'll try to see what I can get." Breaker said.

"Yipe a new mission." Duke said unsatisfied.

"Got it!" Breaker exclaimed.

"What do you have?" General Hawk asked.

"It's a place near here actually." Breaker said.

"Where!" General Hawk ordered.

"Sadia, Arabia." Breaker answered.

"Thats not close! Scarlett said.

"Its close when- Breaker was cut off by General Hawk. "Alright! Enough talking we wasted enough time!" General Hawk ordered.

"We've wasted time talking, sitting sround, and most of all being lazy!" General Hawk shouted.

The Alphas looked at each other and nodded.

"We will investigate today!" General Hawk said pacing.

"Yes sir!" ripcord and the others yelled.

"It's time to get off your behinds! And start living reality! We leave now, suit up and lets move out!" General Hawk yelled.


	3. Chapter Three- Surprises

**Chapter Three- Surprises**

**The Base**

"Alright Joes! We got a tip from the president, He said there's a secret weapon called "Cronus Bites."

General Hawk said.

The Joes nodded and jumped off the airplane. Once all of them were safe on the ground they saw soldiers running out.

"Snake eyes, Scarlett, Go find the bites we'll hold them off!" Duke yelled.

Snake eyes and Scarlett nodded. They both ran swiftly through the firefight. As they ran in the building they saw the scientist running around screaming. Snake eyes and Scarlett started to open doors until they saw a room with the bites.

But as they ran in they saw a familiar figure. They ignored it and grabbed the bites. Snake eyes decided to look at the figure one more time but then realizing it was Kimiko!

Snake eyes took out his sword and started to break the glass. But when he finally broke the glass purple fluids rushed out. He grabbed Kimiko and both him and Scarlett ran out the building.

Duke looked quickly looked at Snake eyes arms and started to back up. "We have the package!" Duke transmitted.

The ship came at the nick of time. And the whole team turned around and went aboard.

When they got aboard Duke said "You found Kimiko!"

Snake eyes nodded and thought "She back... she's really back."

Kimiko heard all the conversation back. "Well, do you think she'll wake up soon?" Ripcord asked.


	4. Chapter Four- What a day

**Chapter Three- What a day**

**Healing Quarters again**

When Kimiko woke up she sees Snake eyes looking at her. Snake eyes got up and keeled beside her. He took her hand and as if he said "Never do that again."

"I won't I promise." Kimiko said.

Snake eyes nodded and got up.

"Darn why does Snake eyes have to be so hot?' Kimiko thought to herself.

"Was up!" Ripcord said. Kimiko and Snake eyes looked at him.

"What? Can't greet a friend I haven't seen in five months! Ripcord said.

When all of a sudden ALL the Alpha team came in. Surprise! The whole team said.

Kimko smiled and asked "Thanks guys but, what did I miss exactly?"

It was silent until Breaker said "Not much really, like paper work but nothing to fun."

Kimiko frowned.

"Well you should get some rest." Scarlett said.

Kimiko nodded and pretended to slowly fall asleep.

They all left except for Snake eyes. He knew she was faking.

"You caught me." Kimiko said laughing. Snake eyes smiled under his mask and sat on her bed.

"Snake... thanks for saving me." Kimiko smiled and then wrapped her arms around Snake eyes neck

Snake eyes blushed under his mask, Kimiko let go a few seconds later.

Snake eyes nodded and got up. He slowly walked to door and waved good-bye before exiting.


	5. Chapter Five- In The Face Of Evil

**Chapter Five- In The Face Of Evil**

**G.I. Joe base**

When Kimiko woke up she sees the doctor waiting. "Kimiko! Your awake." The doctor said.

Kimiko nodded and asked "Am I ready to got yo duty?"

The doctor nodded and Kimiko smiled.

She got up and bowed at the doctor before she left.

Today Kimiko decided to check on Snake eyes since he didn't come to see her.

But when she opened Snake eyes door he wasn't there, she looked all around his room but he couldn't find him.

Then Kimiko jumped to a serious conclusion. She went to her other teammate's rooms but they weren't there.

Her heart dropped and started rapidly beating. "General Hawk!" Kimiko yelled.

But he wasn't there either. Kimiko went to go tell the soldiers but they were gone too.

"Oh no!" Kimiko thought.

Kimiko went to the com room until she heard the intercom go off. "Hello Kimiko, by the time you've awoken you've noticed that everyone's gone."

"Today you will see the government fall and the Cronus bites will rise." The Com said yelling.

"You will be ours but until then good luck." The Com said.

"Great! right when I got out of the hospital." Kimiko said frowning.


	6. Chapter Six- Training Again

Chapter 6- Training again

Kimiko gasped from the terrible nightmare and fell off the bed, she didn't get up until the doctor walked in.

"Um... Kimiko? What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

Kimiko shrugged and got up.

"Ok... well from your x rays it says you are able to report." The Doctor said awkwardly.

A quick bow went to the doctor and she transformed into her normal ninja suit.

"Also, be careful of jumping off high points." The Doctor said.

Kimiko nodded and began to open the door until she saw snake eyes waiting for her.

"Snake! What are you doing here?" Kimiko asked surprised.

Snake eyes gave Kimiko a note from General Hawk.

"Kimiko, Since today you got out of the healing quarters, you will be training with Snake eyes again, sincerely General Hawk." The note explained.

Then Kimiko turned to Snake eyes and said "Snake, this time don't hit my pressure point."

Snake eyes pulled out his note pad and said "I won't."

He slowly laughed in his thoughts "Maybe I won't"

But as they walked to the arena floor Snake eyes heard a familiar voice.

"Snake!" The voice said.

Snake eyes immediately turned around and walked to give a bro hug to the man.

"So, who's this." The man asked.

"I'm Kimiko, sir and you are?" she answered.

"Hello Kimiko, Im Roadblock." He said shaking Kimiko's hand.

"Are you guys going to duel?" Roadblock asked.

Snake eyes nodded and both him and Kimiko entered the arena.

But before Kimiko and Snake eyes were about to duel the whole G.I. Joe Alpha team walked over to see Roadblock.

Kimiko and Snake eyes ignored them and started the match.

They both started off by circling each other and then charging.

Kimiko slid right under Snake eyes legs and kicked him in the back, but after she did he punched her in the gut.

She stumbled a bit but regained her balance quickly, and she did an uppercut to the chin and he fell down.

She immediately jumped on top of him and started to punch him rapidly, but he flipped her over and pinned her by the hands.

He was going to do a final knock out but Kimiko flinched and knew what was coming so he stopped.

Kimiko opened her eyes and was surprised Snake eyes didn't do the final blow.

Snake eyes slowly got off and held out a hand to Kimiko. She took his hand and slowly got up.

"Snake eyes, I'm... going to my quarters, I'll see you later." Kimiko said softly.

When she left, Roadblock said "You like her!"

Snake eyes shook his head and blushed under his mask.

"Sureee." Roadblock said.


	7. Chapter Seven- The Discussion

Chapter Seven- The Discussion

When Kimiko was walking to her quarters she heard her ear piece go off.

"All G.I. Joe Alpha team, please go to the com room." The announcer said.

She then turned around and started to head toward the com room. But she got lost and ended up in front of Snake eyes.

Snake eyes tilted his head and Kimiko said looking down "Oh, sorry…"

Then Snake eyes took his hand and lifted Kimiko's chin to look up.

He took out his note pad out and wrote "Do you need help with getting to the com room?"

Kimiko nodded and Snake eyes began walking to the com room with Kimiko walking right beside him.

Once they arrived everyone was silent.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Kimiko asked.

General Hawk looked at Duke and finally said "You know how you're a science experiment?"

"Yes, what about it." Kimiko said.

"We think you have more capabilities." General Hawk said.

Kimiko nodded and said "I know, and I do have more abilities then you think, but I don't like to show them."

"Agreeable, anyways that's not why I called this meeting." General Hawk said.

"We intercepted a call from the enemy that they're going to launch an attack on the white house tomorrow."

"Already! But it's too early." Kimiko exclaimed.

"Yes, but we also got the location of the base." General Hawk said.

"It's in the Pacific ocean." Breaker said.

"Wait, wait what! You mean it's actually in the ocean?!" Kimiko exclaimed.

Breaker nodded and stepped back to show the plan.


	8. Chapter Eight- Game Day

Chapter Eight- Game day

"Joes! There are millions of people counting on us! We must destroy the base!" Duke said.

Everyone on the plane yelled "In god we trust!" and jumped off.

Then once the enemy noticed them they started to shoot Joe's down. Kimiko's adrenaline was high as so many thoughts went through her mind.

Until it was time to pull her parachute. She also saw Snake eyes and Scarlett side by side. But when she landed she noticed soldiers coming out along with the white ninja.

"Snake eyes, Scarlett take care of the soldiers while Kimiko sneaks in!" Duke radioed while shooting tangos down.

Kimiko swiftly ran through the gun fire and managed to get to the main deck but a surprise was waiting for her.

"Hello Kimiko." The evil voice chuckled.

"You!" Kimiko yelled. Then he came out of the shadows.

"You're not going to ruin my plans this time!" The evil man said.

"Khan! Your plans are finished!" Kimiko said charging at him.

He then pulled out a machine gun and started to shoot but Kimiko deflected them and threw her left sword at him.

But he dodged it and took out a shuriken and started rapidly throwing them at Kimiko. One managed to hit her but she kept going.

Kimiko finally got into reach and threw her last two daggers at him. They both hit him and he died.

She cried in pain but she had to press the self-destruct button so she radioed "Retreat! I have the button go! I'll meet you there!" but that was a lie.

Everyone retreated to the helicopter but Kimiko. "Where's Kimiko! She said she'll be here!" Scarlett said.

Her last thoughts were "My journey was far but I finally get to end it."

"In god we trust!" Kimiko Radioed and pressed the self-destruct button.

The Base blew to sky high. But all Joe's were quiet…

"Dangit! Kimiko why did you have to do this!" Snake eyes thought clenching his fists.

Scarlett placed a hand on Snake eyes shoulder and began to cry.

{At G.I. Joe headquarters}

Everyone was hugging and screaming until General Hawk video comed.

"Did all Alpha team make it?" General Hawk asked laughing thinking everyone made it.

"No sir…" Duke said. Then it was silent.

"What do you mean!" General Hawk yelled.

"I mean Kimiko didn't make it sir!" Duke yelled.

"Search for her!" General Hawk ordered.

5 hours later…

"Sir there's no sign of Kimiko, we must declare her KIA." Duke said.

"But…" General Hawk looked down.

"Comeback to home base and we will arrange a funeral." General Hawk said.


	9. Chapter Nine- The Funeral

Chapter Nine- The Funeral

"Ten Hut! The lead soldier said. "Fire!"

It was raining during Kimiko's Funeral, and all the Alpha Joes attended.

"Today we honor a soldier that gave her life to save the world against humanity's greatest threat." General Hawk said.

They all said a prayer one by one until it was time to put her in the ground everyone left but Snake eyes cried under his mask and finally walked away.

But a black figure was watching until the box was finally put to rest.

To be continued


End file.
